Daughter of Tartarous (Crossover version)
by Smithss.11
Summary: Irene Wright, a short-tempered demigod witch, was born from a mortal witch-woman named Minnie Wright and the dark primordial Tartarous. Irene is split on if she should so to Hogwarts or Camp half-blood. She is pressured by her father to take the mantle of being the leader of the Underworld. Irene must find her place entirely and save the world while she does it. (Percyxoc)(Harryxoc
1. Chapter 1

Irene Wright was born from a mortal/witch-woman named Minnie Wright and the underworld primordial, Tartarus. One night, Tartarus was exploring the mortal world and happened to encounter Minnie. When he met her, he fell in love for the first time in his immortal life. Tartarus impressed her with his powers and wooed her to him. Later that night, they made love. The next morning, Tartarus had to leave because of his godly duties. he left Minnie a wealthy fortune of gold and dollars to support herself and the baby. Yes, Tartarus knew that Minnie was Pregnant but, he didn't tell her. After he left, Minnie used the fortune that Tartarus gave her to buy a house and baby supplies. Minnie gave birth nine months later on Oct 5th to a healthy baby girl. She named her Irene. After her stillborn twin sister.

Tartarus often visited Irene on her birthday, since she was his only child. He brought her presents and told her about his job. Irene thought it was just stories. He even once said, "You're the princess of my realm." It was weird to Irene.

Irene had long, black hair, peach skin, and dark red eyes, like lava. Irene grew up to be smart. She had all A's in her class. But, she had a quick temper. One time, she beat a boy student almost to death when the student pushed Irene as a joke. So, it was pretty clear that no student messed with Irene. The only reason she is still in school right now is because of her grades. She has ADHD and dyslexia, but she caught on on her understanding of the Greek language. She translated all of her work in the Greek language to do them.

Irene knew that she was different. But, she couldn't explain why or how. She was stranger than any student in the school. She even swore that she saw a monster one time in the boy's locker room. She wanted to ask her mom at dinner.

It didn't end well.

"Mom, do you think I'm weird?" Irene asked while eating. Her mom stopped in her tracks.

"W-what do you mean?" Minnie asks nervously.

"I think I'm different than most kids."

"Nope, you're the same."

Irene started to growl, "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Irene yells. She slams her fists into the table. A bit on the table broke off. Irene didn't seem to notice and continued yelling. "I know I'm different! I'm so different everyone stays away from me! The students, the teachers, and even you! I have no friends! Even my own father left me! And you won't tell me why!" Irene runs into her room angrily. Minnie looks at the floor where Irene stood. It was melted into a pit of lava.

Minnie sighs, she goes to her daughter's room and knocks on the door.

"Irene, I wanna talk to you, your right. I've been keeping a secret from you, " Minnie says sincerely through the door. Irene opens the door to let her mother in. Minnie sits on her daughter's bed and Irene sits next to her. "You're a demigod, your half God, and half mortal. Your father is a God."

Irene shifts uncomfortably, "Is that why he left? To deal with his 'godly duties'?"

Minnie nods, "I first met him 17 years ago, he was amazing. But, he left after we slept together. I know why he knew that I was pregnant with you. He gave me enough money to get you home to raise you in. He-he wanted to see you a lot so, we came to an agreement that he can only see you on your birthday."

Irene gave Minnie a garage of questions, "What are my powers? What god is dad? How does-" Minnie shushed her.

"I don't know, but your dad suggested one place where you can train. It's better than my idea."

"Wait what place were you going for?"

"I'm also a witch. I went to a school called Hogwarts. It's really good. But, I don't think you're ready for that. So you'll go where the demigods go."

"Where?"

"Camp half-blood."

Irene packed her things. If this "Camp half-blood" can help her, then she could give it a try. She doesn't know why her mom wouldn't take her to Hogwarts. Her mom dropped her off near a forest and told her to keep going forward. Minnie drove off and Irene waved goodbye. Irene walked forward and then saw a camp. She ran to the camp, but something big and black jumped in her path. It looked like a monstrous hound.

Irene grabbed a big stick and swung it at the hound. It dodged and pounced on Irene pinning her to the ground. Irene used the stick to push back the hound between his jaws. Irene screams in anger and her hands glowed red. Fire shot out of her hands and went at the dog. It whimpered before turning into golden dust.

Irene pants deeply, she picks herself off the ground and walks into camp. She sees kids running around practicing shooting arrows and sword fighting. One kid with raven black hair and sea green eyes walked up to her. He had tan skin and wore an orange shirt titled "Camp Half-blood."

"Hey, your new right?" He asks. Irene nodded. "I'm Percy Jackson, um… welcome to Camp half-blood."

"I'm Irene Wright, I'm a demigod of… I don't know what exactly," She says.

"That's ok, many demigods here don't know their parents. You could stay in the Apollo or Hermes cabins, but they're full. Many demigods came here last summer and more is coming now. So, you'll have to be in my cabin since I'm the one with the most space."

Irene wondered if sharing a cabin alone with a boy is wrong. She shrugs, "Sure."

Irene followed Percy to his cabin. It was blue with painted ocean waves around it.

"Anyone else in here?" Irene asks.

"My brother Tyson, but he's away. Place your stuff here," he pointed to an empty bed with a blue blanket. "We have lunch today, so you can sit at my table."

Irene places her bag on the empty bed, she then follows Percy out of the front door. She walks over to the food area. She sits at an empty table with Percy sitting across from her. He gives her an empty golden plate and an empty golden goblet.

"It's magic, just think of the food and drink you want and it'll appear," Percy explained.

Irene pictured her mom's cooking and it appeared on her plate. She also pictured cherry coke in her goblet. She started to eat.

"What's your godly parent?" Irene asks while eating.

"Poseidon, god of the seas. I've had many crazy adventures. My friends and I fought against Kronos and Gaea years back."

"You've fought the King of the Titans and The earth Primordial?" Irene asks.

"Yeah… How do you know about Greek mythology?"

"It was in one of my classes in high school."

"You're still in school? How?"

"I translated my books into the Greek language."

"Wow, wish I've thought of that when I was in school."

Irene continued eating, she wanted to go to bed. She told Percy and he understood. She went back to their cabin and she fell asleep.

"Irene…" a voice whispers.

"Irene...my princess…"

Irene was in a dark place, filled with lava, rocks, and monsters. She looked at a man in black robes with red eyes. He sat on a throne surrounded by monsters.

"Come home, Irene…" he whispers.

Irene wakes up in a cold sweat. Was that her father?


	2. Chapter 2

Irene woke up, that dream scared her. Her father was Hades? No, that wasn't Hades, he wasn't that brash. She was in the underworld, but darker. Monsters were everywhere. She didn't know what that was.

Irene got out of bed and put on some clothes. She found a note on Percy's bed. "Meet me at the training grounds. I wanna see what you can do." Irene left the cabin and walked to the training grounds. She saw Percy there holding a bronze sword.

"Percy, do demigods have connected dreams?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, we do, it's a real pain, what you dream about?" Percy asks, he passes the bronze sword to Irene.

"I was in the underworld and this guy was on a throne surrounded by monsters."

"Hades?"

"That's what I thought, but he is way darker."

"Have you fought any monsters?"

"A big dog outside of camp."

"A hellhound, how did you defeat it?"

"I used a giant stick and when the hound pinned me down, I shot fire from my hands."

"You could be a Hephaestus kid, do you feel the need to build something?"

"No."

"Well, the only other God with fire powers is Hestia, but she's a maiden goddess."

Irene swung the bronze sword in the air, "Is that why you brought me here? To spar?"

"Yeah, I think it might get a better sense of your heritage."

Percy pulled out a pen and uncapped it, it turned into a three-foot golden sword.

"This is Riptide, my sword. It's made out of celestial bronze, so it's only harmful to gods, demigods, and monsters. If you use this on a mortal, it'll pass through them like a ghost." Percy got into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got."

Irene got into a stance, Percy swung at Irene. She blocked it with her sword quickly. Percy swung at her multiple times, but Irene blocked them all quickly. I've swept his feet, making Percy fall to the ground. He quickly got back up and disarmed Irene from her sword.

Irene got angry, she growled. Her hands glowed red and the ground began to shake. Percy backed away nervously. Irene shot fire out of her hands at Percy, Percy rolled to the side, dodging them. Irene lifted her hands to the sky and a piece of rock from the ground floated up and she threw it at Percy.

Percy sliced the rock with riptide, Irene threw another rock from the ground at him. Percy sliced all the rocks that Irene tried to throw at him. When she stopped, Percy ran to her. Irene's hands glowed brighter and the ground shook more, a pit opened up in front of her, putting her and Percy between each other. She stuck out her hand and lava shot out of the pit and at Percy. Like a hose, the lava followed Percy when he tried to dodge it. He ran to the lake and got in the water.

He shot a wave at Irene, but she blocked it by creating a rock shield over herself. She then retaliates by shooting a fireball at Percy's chest as soon as he got out of the lake. He falls down to the ground.

"Percy!" A blonde girl ran to Percy's side. She turned to Irene."What do you do?!" She was angry.

"It-it was an accident!"

"Well try that on me!" The blonde girl ran to Irene at full speed, but someone blocked her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was awake and blocked Annabeth from attacking Irene. He had a scar on his chest, but he seemed fine.

"Wisegirl, it was an accident, we were sparing and Irene took it too far."

Irene waved at Annabeth nervously.

"This is Irene Wright Wisegirl, Irene this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase," Percy says.

Annabeth glared at Irene with her grey eyes.

"That was a close fight Irene, one hell of one too. All those attacks, I haven't seen that before. You might be more powerful than me."

"Whether she staying seaweed brain?" Annabeth asks.

"In my cabin, " Percy replied. Annabeth frowns. He notices. "Relax, there's no space at camp. I offered to let her sleep in mine."

"Fine, " Annabeth says. She stormed off angrily.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous. Come on, I think Chiron wants to talk to you."

I went and Percy walked to the big house. Irene saw a centar near the porch.

"Chiron, this is Irene, the new camper." Percy greeted to the half horse, half man.

"Hello, welcome to Camp half-blood, " Chiron greeted. "Determined or Undetermined?"

"Undetermined, she had a dream about her godly parent. Says he lives in the underworld surrounded by monsters." Percy explains.

Chiron's eyes widened, "I-I think I know who your godly parent is." He says nervously.

"Who, " Irene was excited to learn the identity of her father.

"Tartarus."

The Moment Chiron said his name, something flashed over Irene's head. A red glowing rock surrounded by lava. Percy and Chiron knew that she was claimed.

"What's that?" She asks.

"That's your father claiming you," Percy replied.

"Your Irene Wright, the demigod daughter of Tartarus, primordial of the underworld, home to many monsters and Titans." Chiron started.

Irene was now nervous, she found out who her dad was, but she might think that he was evil. Or everyone else would.

"Ever met him before?" Percy asks.

"He only comes on my birthday, " Irene says. "Gives me presents and talks to me."

"About what?"

"I ignored it, but it seemed like he was waiting for me to "come of age"."

"Irene, " Chiron sighs and starts explaining. "I think it means when you turn 18, he'll want you to take over in his realm."

"But, I don't want to!" Irene yelled.

"You might not have a choice," Percy replied.

"Why did you call us here then?"

"There has been a letter for you from a school called Hogwarts, they requested that you start your 7th year," Chiron says handing Irene a letter.

Irene heard of Hogwarts from her mother. She was supposed to go, but her father wanted her to Camp. She wanted to go, it might help her find her place in the world.

"When can I go?" Irene asks excitedly.

"As soon as you can, I think something is brewing in the wizarding world, the wizards are having a war of their own, against someone named Lord Voldemort," Chiron says grimly. "It might be dangerous so Percy I want you to go with her."

Pervy groaned, "Another war? I just did two!"

"I know my boy, but it might be dangerous for Irene, go with her to protect her!"

"Ok."

Irene and Percy walked back to their cabin, both of them started to pack their things.

"Percy, " Irene says. "I'm excited to see what Hogwarts is like."

"Yeah me too I guess, " Percy replied. "It's too bad that you didn't see the rest of Camp half-blood."

"You can show me before we leave, we still have time."

"That's a good idea, I want to show you my favorite spot."

Percy led Irene to a beach, it was beautiful. They saw two demigods making out. One was Latino and in greasy clothes, the other was-. Percy knew who those two demigods were. He doused them in seawater to get their attention.

"Annabeth?! Leo?!" Percy yelled. "Why?"

"I like Leo a lot Percy, I got with him when you went to Camp Jupiter and lost your memory," Annabeth explained nervously.

"Sorry did, she persisted, I got with her so she can get off my back," Leo explains. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I can't believe you Annabeth! You cheated on me!"

Annabeth got angry, "What about you and Irene?! I know you like her!"

"We're friends, which I thought you guys are until you went behind my back! Annabeth we're over!" Percy yelled. Annabeth got into tears and ran away. Leo followed behind her.

"You ok?" Irene asks sincerely.

"I'm fine, just can't wait to leave camp," Percy replied coldly.

Percy and Irene went back to their cabin to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and Irene got their packed bags and went to the big house. Percy was still feeling betrayed by Annabeth after she cheated on him. It was a relief of him to leave camp. We went to the big house and saw an elder man in robes standing on the porch.

"Irene Wright, Percy Jackson," he stated. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm here to take you to Hogwarts. Mr. Jackson, since you are not attending this school year, you'll be sleeping in our guest rooms. Irene, you'll be sorted into your house."

"House?" Irene asks.

"There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor the brave, Slytherin the cunning, Ravenclaw the wise, and Hufflepuff the loyal. Both of you just grab my arm and DON'T LET GO."

Irene and Percy both grabbed Dumbledore's left arm, and in a flash of light, they were teleported into his office.

"Huh, most wizards or witches puke after that," Dumbledore stated. "Ok, the 7th year already started, let me grab the sorting hat to place you in your house."

Dumbledore grabbed an old raggedy hat, he placed it on Irene's head. The hat started to speak.

The hat spoke.

Irene smiled, Dumbledore gave Irene her robes, books and a wand. It was an alder wood with a dragon heartstring core, it was 13 ¼ with swishy flexibility.

"The Ravenclaw common rooms are just that way, " Dumbledore started. "Mr. Jackson, follow me to the guest rooms."

Percy left with Dumbledore, Irene left by herself. She tried to get to the Ravenclaw common rooms, but she was lost. She was so confused she wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into someone. The person fell down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, " Irene says helping up the student. She looked at the student bit, she thought it was Percy. But it wasn't. He did look like him. The same ruffled black hair, emerald green eyes, but has a pale face and a lanky frame. Compared to Percy's muscles. He wore a red and black robe and had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"It's ok, " he replied. Irene helped him up. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Irene Wright, I'm new here, I just got sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I'm in Gryffindor."

"I kinda got lost, I'm looking for the Ravenclaw common rooms."

"I have a friend who's in Ravenclaw, there she is now. Hey Luna!"

A girl with long blonde hair walked to Harry and Irene.

"Hi Harry," Luna greeted.

"Luna, this is Irene, she just got sorted into Ravenclaw." Harry explained.

"Cool, I'm Luna Lovegood, but everyone calls be Loony Luna."

"Why?" Irene asks confused.

Luna shrugged, "The Ravenclaw common room is this way, follow me."

After Luna says a password, they both entered a common room that was very spacious. There were multiple books on each oth the shelves.

"You like to read?" Luna asks.

"Only in greek languages, I can't read english very well," Irene replied.

"That's weird," Luna stated, Irene turned nervous, what if Luna found out she was a demigod?

"I like it," Luna says with a soft smile.

Irene sighed in relief.

"You'll love Ravenclaw, it's the home of the wise and intelligent. Are you like that?" Luna asks.

"I do tend to strategize or make plans. I'm smart when i'm fighting, but my anger gets in the way and I lose control," Irene says sadly.

"I can give you anger control lessons if you need it."

Irene smiles, "Thanks Luna, I do need that."

"Hey, us Ravenclaws have to stick together, right?"

Irene smiles, "Right."


	5. Chapter 5

Irene decided that she wanted to learn to teleport. Or apparate or disapparate, in wizard terms. Irene became nervous, Percy hung out with her most of the time when she wasn't in her classes. She hung out with Luna as well, even with Harry's friends Ron and Hermione. That wasn't why she was nervous, her birthday was coming near. She was about to be 18, and when she does her father comes to make her take over his throne.

She only knew her dad once a year, when she was young, she was always excited to meet her dad. He gave her presents and talked to her about her year. It seemed like he really cared. Now, he might give a whole kingdom to her. She was dreading her birthday.

She went to her apparition test, she passed very well. Irene wanted to learn all types of magic. She even wanted to learn dark magic, just to be prepared. She impressed all of her Professors in every class, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, DADA, and Brooms. She didn't needed to fly a broom since she can already teleport, but she thought it might be useful so she learned it anyway. Despite her dyslexia, she was pretty good in finishing her magical homework.

It was now three days until Irene's birthday, she knew her days were numbered so she became sad and depressed. Luna took notice of Irene's mood.

"What's wrong Irene?" Luna asks.

"My-My birthday is coming up," Irene says sadly

"So? You make it sound like the worst day ever," Luna says, "And I know why!"

Irene looked at Luna. "Why then?"

"You don't have anyone to celebrate with! Don't worry Percy Harry and the others will plan you a big party!"

"You don't have to-"

"But we're friend aren't we?" Luna pleaded. Irene sighs.

"Only a small party."

"Yay! Come On, let's pick you out a cake!" Luna drags out Irene from her seat.

Irene, Luna and Percy went to Hogsmeade. They wanted Irene to pick out a cake. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks. Irene went to the bathroom, she'd then realized that she has no money to even buy butter-beer. Then, as she was thinking about money, a box flashed from a red light into her hands. In the box was enough gold coins to buy anything. There was also a note inside. Irene read the note carefully.

_Dear Irene, My Princess._

_I'm sure you know about the new responsibilities that you'll gain when you reach the age of 18._

_I saw your friends planning you a party and i decided to help. The clock is ticking..._

_Sincerely__, _

_Your Father._

On the note was a necklace with a red stone. Irene was amazed at the stone. She probably knew that she was being bribed by her dad to take his throne. But, he was sure a charmer. She placed the necklace around her neck, and left the restroom. She went with Percy and Luna to the Cake shop, she bought the cake with the gold she'd got.

Percy and Luna looked surprised.

"Where you'd get all that money? I didn't see you with that box when we left Hogwarts," Luna states.

"Its from my dad," Irene replied. Luna shrugs, and understands. Percy was nervous, he knew what Irene was talking about. "He's been trying to reconnect with me."

"You should try to, I would do anything to meet my mom again," Luna says sadly. "You have a chance take it."

Luna was right, if her dad did care for her. She should try to talk to him about her future and her place in the world. Maybe he would listen.

"We-We should try to get more party supplies," Percy says, trying to change the subject.

Irene and Luna nodded and the three friends continued walking in Hogsmeade.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now one day before Iren's birthday. Irene with the help of her friends, planned her a party. It was going to be in the held in the Ravenclaw common room. Irene placed a cake in the kitchen fridge, it was blue with the Ravenclaw logo on it. We went to her dorm to sleep. But, lately her dreams have been getting alot worse.

This time her dream was about her friends. Each of them was chained up into the rocky terrain, bloodied and bruised. Irene screamed in fear.

"I'm here! I'll listen! Just stop this!" She yelled out. The dream shifted to a throne room. Where Irene's father presides on his throne. He had the same black hair and red eyes that Irene had. But, his skin was pale.

"Hello Princess," Tartarus greeted, he smiled showing his perfect teeth. "I'm glad your birthday is coming up."

"Yeah.." Irene says depleted.

"What's wrong? I sense your sadness my child."

"Father, I know you care for me, but I don't… I don't want to take the throne."

Tartarus' eyes glowed a brighter red, "Why is that princess?"

"I have my friends and it seems like a lot of work to run a monster kingdom and make sure that the titans are locked up."

"You'll know i'll guide you every step of the way princess."

"I want to stay with my mom and friends."

Tartarus thought for a moment, "So, you choose your friends over your father, very well, I guess I have have to get rid of them."

"No!" Irene yelled, she ran to the throne in anger to attack. Tartarus disappeared before she did. "I won't let you!"

"Irene…"

"Irene!" Percy shook her awake. Irene woke up with a startle. "You were shaking in your sleep."

"My father...he-"

"Don't worry about it," Percy says, he gave Irene a small chocolate cupcake with blue frosting. "It's midnight, happy birthday."

Irene takes the small cake, she took small bites out of it.

"Thanks Percy," Percy grabs Irene's hand tightly. Irene smiles, she leans in closer to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Percy grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a small soft kiss on the lips. Irene kisses back.

Irene rubs his chest while Percy flows his finger through her hair.

They pulled apart, they both smiled and panted.

"What are we Percy?" Irene asks. "I've never done this before."

"We can be together, you care Irene, you care a lot."

"What about-"

"It's fine just go back to sleep warspark," Percy smiles, Irene smiles back.

"Ok sure," Irene laid back and slowly went back to sleep.

Irene walked out of her Potions class. Percy was there to help her with carrying her books. They decided to date. Percy carried her books and both of them walked down to the great hall for lunch. Percy and Irene sat down next to each other and playfully fed each other food. Harry and Luna watch across from them.

"So cute!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry was silent.

Irene kissed Percy on his cheek.

"Hey um… Irene, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asks.

Irene looks at Percy, he shrugs. Irene and Harry went out of the great hall and into an empty hallway.

"I saw you, you and Percy," Harry stated. Irene became uncomfortable. "I...like you."

"Harry no, what about Gin-"

"Ginny means nothing! Your different, when you get mad, it's so cute!"

"Harry no! I like Percy, I'm sorry, but no."

Harry growled, he grabs Irene's cheeks and forces a kiss on her lips. Irene was stronger, she pushed Harry to the ground.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!" Irene took out her wand and points it at Harry's throat. "I'll kill you! I don't care if I go to Azkaban, I will kill you!"

Harry nodded slowly, he gets up and runs away.

Iren looked in a nearby window, she saw her eyes glowing red. She sighs and calm down. She walks back to the great hall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey war spark, you ok?" Percy asks.

Irene sighs, she knew she couldn't tell Percy what happened with her and Harry.

"Nothing," Irene replied calmly.

"What did Harry want to talk about?"

"He just wanted to give me some tips on some spells."

Percy wrapped an arm around Irene, "It's fine I guess, Just let me know if you're feeling down."

Irene kissed Percy's lips softly, "Sure I'm just preparing for my dad."

"What did you want to tell me in the bedroom? Was it about your nightmare."

Irene sighed, "Yes, I had a dream with him. I started to him that I didn't want to take the throne."

"And?"

"He's now going to kill anyone that is considered to be my friend, he thinks that'll make me go with him."

Percy's eyes widened, "Oh man, "

"Listen, Percy, you've got to get to safety, take everyone with you, Luna, Ron, Hermione-"

"Shhh, it's fine. Whatever happens, I'll be there by your side."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Irene smiled, "Ok then, let's go to the party."

Everyone was in the Ravenclaw common room. Music was playing in the background and everyone was conversating. Irene was wrapped up in a conversation with Luna about magical creatures. Irene gazed over, she saw Harry talking to Ron.

Harry looked at Irene, she glared at Harry. Harry slowly walked over to Irene. Irene scoffed.

"What do you want to Potter?" Irene asks harshly.

"I want to apologize, I-I still like you, " Harry says nervously.

"Still? Irene, what is he talking about?" Luna asks confused. "Harry, you know Harry and Irene are dating."

"I don't care, Percy needs to learn to share," Harry stated. Percy came up behind Harry, he was fuming mad.

"Is that what you think of her?! An item that you can pass around?! She isn't like that!" Percy yelled angrily.

"I like her too! You don't deserve her!" Harry yelled back.

Percy took out his pen and Harry slowly drew his wand. Before anyone could attack, Hermione came out with Irene's blue flavored cake.

"Hey everyone! It's time to sing happy birthday!" She yelled out.

Irene grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him away from Harry to the cake. Hermione lit the "18" candle with her wand. Irene smiled, everyone started singing the birthday song. When they were finished, Irene blew out her candles and a shake was felt in the room.

Everyone thought it was an earthquake, but a pit opened in the center of the room. A man came out of it. He wore red robes and he had dark black hair with red eyes. The same eyes as Irene. Irene turned nervous, Percy stood a strong guard behind her.

Tartarus smiled, he went over to Irene and hugged her tight. Everyone was too scared to move. Irene weakly hugged back.

"Happy birthday Daughter, I see your wearing the necklace I gave you," Tartarus pulled out the red stone that was hidden under Irene's shirt.

"Yeah...thanks, it's beautiful," Irene replied nervously, she hid the necklace back under her shirt. She then slowly backed away from her father.

Tartarus looked around, "I see these are your friends." He turned his gaze to Luna. "I never really liked wizards and witches anyway."

"Irene, who is this?" Luna asks, not fazed by Tartarus' prensense.

"I am Tartarus, Primordial of the underworld, father of Irene Wright," Tartarus shouted proudly, "I'm here to claim Irene's birthright."

Percy put himself in front of Irene, "She told you before, she doesn't want to take the throne."

"Percy no," Irene whispered.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, I see you infatuated with my daughter."

Percy blushed with anger.

Tartarus looked at herry, he turned nervous too, "And I see another likes her, she is quite the charmer."

"She doesn't want to go." Percy stated, Tartarus' began to speak, but Percy punched him across the jaw.

Tartarus smiled, he used his force to push Percy into a wall. Percy groaned in pain.

"STOP!" Irene yelled, she ran up to her father, "Father, if you your so willing to fight, then let's fight."

Tartarus' eyes lit up, "Oh, you want to fight me?"

"If you are so eager to start a war, then let's start one."

"Very well, I'll bring every enemy of the demigod and wizard community to go against hogwarts, and i'll kill everyone of your friends until you come with me."

"Can't wait."

Tartarus' smiled, he kissed Irene on top of her head and disappeared in black smoke. Irene slowly went over to Percy and hugged him tightly. She then cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Irene says sadly, "I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Irene stayed in her dorm room all day, she didn't talk to anyone. Not even Percy or Luna. Why would they? She started a war between her and her father. Everyone must hate her.

Irene heard a door open, she sighed, she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She looked up from her bed and saw Harry.

Irene turned away angrily, he was the last person she wanted to see.

"So...um...Percy explained to me and everyone that you and he are Demigods," Harry says, he sits on her bed. "And that guy that appeared at your party is a… Primordial?"

"Yeah," Irene replied sadly, "He's my dad, he wants him to take the throne to his realm."

"But, instead you've started a war."

Irene buried her face into her pillow. Harry looked at her sadly, he leaned closer to Irene.

"She's so innocent," Harry thought, he grabbed her hand which caught her attention.

Irene glared at Harry, "DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Irene…" Harry held her hand tightly, but she pulled her hand away.

"Harry, don't take advantage of me, please don't," Irene states whispering.

"I'm not," Harry replied, he pulled her closer by the waist, "I'm making you feel better."

Harry softly kissed Irene's lips, Irene didn't kiss back. Harry pulled back.

"Better?" He asks smiling.

"...a little," Irene says, "Don't ever kiss me again."

"Does that mean-"

"No Harry, I still like Percy, but I should face everyone and be out more."

Irene slowly got up, "Bye Potter."

Irene left her room while Harry was left to his thoughts. How could he be chosen over a dyslexic kid over him? A wizard? He is a demigod after all. Harry got up from Irene's bed and felt a dark force around him. He turned around to see Irene's dad, Tartarus behind him.

Harry became scared, Tartarus' red eyes stared at Harry.

"I don't like how you force yourself on my only mortal daughter," Tartarus stated, he grabbed Harry by the throat and held him up. "I should kill you, but you can be really useful to me."

He let's go of Harry's neck and lets him drop to the floor, "Join me, and I might let you be my daughter's king."

Harry looked down then back at Tartarus, "Ok deal."

Harry shook his hand.

Irene walked into the great hall, she saw Percy and Luna sitting at a table. They both saw Irene and ran up to her. Luna gave Irene a hug, Percy kissed Irene softly on the lips and hugged tight.

"I thought you-" Irene started, but Percy interrupted her.

"What? That we both hated you? No, it was a mistake," Percy stated, petting her hair.

"A mistake that started a war, my father is going to kill everyone."

"I'll stay by your side no matter what," Percy stated, he kissed Irene on the side of her head. "I fought two wars before, and I can do it again."

Irene giggled, "Then what can we do?"

"Luna and I already told Dumbledore, he agreed and the wizards will help us with the war that's coming," Percy explained.

"But," Luna interjected, "We still don't have enough allies."

Irene sighed, "Percy, we have allies."

"Who?"

Irene gave Percy a stern look.

"No, not them I can't."

"I know, I don't like it as much as you do. But, they are the only other people that can help."

"Who?" Luna asked confused, "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Demigods."

A giant ship floating in the sky appeared outside of Hogwarts. It landed and Demigods came out. Percy greeted them.

"Frank, Piper, Hazel, Jason, " Percy listed.

"Hey Percy, " Frank says.

"It's good to help you and Irene," Hazel says.

"Where's Leo and Annabeth?" Percy asks.

Everyone became quiet, they looked up at the ship Leo and Annabeth came out hand in hand. They both turned nervous when they saw Percy. Leo walked up to Percy nervous.

"I'm sorry man, are we cool?" Leo says. Percy pulled Leo into a bro hug.

"Yeah, we're cool, " Percy says, he pulled back from the hug. He looked at Annabeth. "I forgive you as well."

Annabeth teared up, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but we need to plan out our moves, Tartarus is going to attack Hogwarts soon, we need to make a plan of action, come inside." Percy motioned his friends to follow him inside the school. They walked in the see Ginny pointing her wand at Irene. "Ginny?!"

"Sorry Percy, but your girlfriend is about to die," Ginny says coldly.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat at a black rock table in an underworld like scape. Tartarus teleported him here from Irene's room. Harry asked for tea and it was given to him by a bat-like creature. Harry is extremely nervous.

Tartarus sipped on his tea, "So," He picked up a file titled "Hogwarts." "This is the info on the puny little school?"

"Y-Yes," Harry studdered out.

"Why so nervous?"

"Well-your-kinda-really-powerfull…" Harry slumped in his chair.

"I am powerful, the only reason your not dead right now is because you're useful to me."

Tartarus eyes a brighter red and the room shook a little, "You've assaulted my daughter."

"I-I thought-"

"What? Percy Jackson is respected and feared, he's the type of person any girl wants, I don't like him, but he is perfect to my daughter I'll tell you that," Tartarus chuckled.

Harry grumbled, "Why does it matter anyway? He's nothing."

"Really?" Tartarus leaned forward. "Wanna find out?"

Harry looks up and nods. Tartarus sets his cup down and stuck out both of his hands. They both glowed red and from his palm came out a black stick. He handed it to Harry.

"This wand is infused with Primordial power," Tartarus explained.

"This could be more powerful than the elder wand," Harry says feeling the wand, "When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow at dawn, I better give my daughter a head start, I still care for her you know," Tartarus flashed away.

* * *

Percy got in between Ginny and Irene.

"What do you mean die?" Percy put Irene behind him.

"Harry likes her! If I get rid of her, he'll like me!" Ginny yelled, she continued to point her wand at Irene. "They even kissed! And she let him!"

"He forced himself on me!" Irene yelled out, her red eyes glowing. "I have Percy!"

"Well, it seems like you care about him if you're all over Harry," Ginny remarked smirking, "Guess you're a whore after all."

Ireen pushed Percy away and ran up to Ginny, "If you're so sure then, let's duel right now!"

"Gladly."

Ginny fired a spell, Irene quickly drew her wand and deflected it. They fired spells back and forth, Ginny tried to sneak attack her spells at Irene, but she had the upper hand. Irene is a Demigod, after all, her strength and stamina made her way more agile to dodge Ginny's Jinxes.

"Reducto!" Irene yelled, her spell hit Ginny, pushing her back into a wall. "Expelliarmus!"

Irene's disarm spell knocked Ginny's wand out of her hand. Ginny's head was bleeding. Percy walked up to Irene.

"I decided to stay back, you go way too far when you fight and get mad at the same time," Percy says.

Irene kneeled down to Ginny and picked up her wand, "I'm sorry, I can't change Harry's feelings for me."

Ginny held her head, "I don't care.."

"Then let it go."

Irene offered her hand, Ginny stared at it and took it. Irene helped her up, Ginny teared up.

"Harry is gone, I can't find him," Ginny says in between tears, "I got mad when I found out that he likes you and when he kissed you-"

"I don't like Harry, but I don't know where he is."

Ireen gave Ginny her wand and to Percy's friends who helped her to the Infirmary. Irene sighs, she nuzzles into Harry's neck.

"I need to sleep," Irene says, she kissed Percy to the cheek and she left up to her dorm. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Dreaming was the last thing Irene needed. She stood in Tartarus, she walked up into her father's castle and saw him at a dinner table with different foods. Irene sat in a Rock chair across from him.

"Hey princess," He greeted, he smiled. "Hungry?"

"No.," Irene replied flatly she looks at him, "When are you attacking?"

"Tomorrow morning or now if I feel like it, I want my Daughter to have the upper hand."

Irene blushes, Tartarus flashed out of his seat and next to Irene making her jump. He looks at her up and down.

"Do you know why I fell in love with your mother?" he asks.

Irene shook her hand no. She didn't know much about how they met.

"She found me when I first came into the modern world, helped me and showed me around, and I began to slowly fall in love with her. She was the one who made me care, made me human. When you were born, I was proud, you're much better than my monstrous children."

"Why did you leave?" Ireen asks, "If you care so much why did you leave?!"

"Irene I never left, Zeus made a law forbidding Olympian Demigods from meeting their parents, but that only applies to the Olympians, I watched over you."

Irene watched as Tartarus shape-shifted into many different forms that Irene recognized. Her mailman, teachers, even a bully. Tartarus turned back to normal.

"You were everywhere?" she asks Irene had tears in her eyes. She stood up and hugged her father tight, he hugged her back. "You were there the whole time."

The scene was cut short, Iren woke up. She had tears stained on her face. She heard an explosion and she quickly got up from her bed. She looked out the window she saw hordes of monsters and dark wizards coming round the walls of Hogwarts.

* * *

Percy ran into Irene's dorm, "Warspark!"

Irene quickly placed on her golden torso armor.

"I know," Irene replied, she grabbed a bronze sword but it glowed red and later turned into a lava rock-like substance.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Percy asks amazed.

A note appears in mid-air and floats down onto Irene's hands. She reads it.

For your safety Princess.

Love your Father.

Irene smiled softly, hows it that she had a close relationship with her father? She is going with him right now.

Irene folded the note and threw it on her bed, she placed her sword in her holster.

"Let's go fight a war."


	10. Chapter 10

Irene and Percy got outside and saw the chaos. Wizards were attacking the monsters with their spells, Percy's friends were attacking the monsters and dark wizards as well. Irene used all of her powers to attack the monsters and Percy followed behind her. An explosion acurred behind Percy and Irene. They both turned around to see Harry with a black wand. Percy tackled him and started attacking him.

Tartarus appears and looks at Irene, he doesn't attack her and continues staring at her. He drops his sword and smiled.

"Well?" Irene stated. "Are you going to attack me?"

"No," Tartarus replied, "I'm not going to attack my daughter."

Percy's bloodied body was thrown in front of Irene.

"Your going soft," Harry says coldly, he then looks at Irene lustfully.

Irene yelled out angrily, her red eyes glowing, she attacked Harry with full force with her sword and wand. She made an earthquake to throw Hrry off his stand. Irene kneed Harry in the face and knocked his wand out of his hand.

"Harry Potter," Irene placed her hand on his forehead. "I banish you into the deep pits of Tartarus."

"No!" Harry screamed as a pit opened up under him and chain came out and wrapped his whole body and pulled him down into the dark pit.

Irene pants deeply, Percy slowly got up and hugged Irene. Tartarus discharged his monsters and they went back down into his realm and he walked over to Irene to hug her. Percy looks at him confused. He gave Percy a lump of coal. Percy also looks at him confused.

"It's for healing, it might taste chalky but it'll heal you," Tartarus explained.

Percy ate the coal and he reacted to the taste, but his wounds slowly healed.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I won't force Irene intro something she doesn't want to do," Tartarus kisses Irene's forehead making her blush. "You'll take over soon, but not today."

Tartarus walked away from Percy and Irene. Irene called out to her father.

"Where are you going?" Irene asks.

"To see your mom," He replied, he smiled and disappeared in black smoke.

"Man, he seemed nicer," Percy says.

"Well he loves me," Irene replies, "Come on, let's clean up."

Irene and Percy walked off into the sunset.


End file.
